25 reasons why guys like girls
by animeadict
Summary: well... the title kinda says it all. for sure its a MxN but.. maybe there'll be more pairing... hehe.. just read and find out! oh yeah! and don't forget to R&R okay! i would love to have reviews! hehe...
1. shampoo

A/N: hi guys! This'll be my second fic! But pls. can u guys still go easy on me… my first fic is an sk fic if u must know… hehe… oh well I just wanted you guys to know that in this fic they're already 15 so… don't get confused… aryt? Hehe… oki! On wid the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN G AKUEN ALICE! **If I did… I would be sooo happy:D hehe… just don't forget to read and review! In short… just **R&R!** And hope you guys enjoy it!

**25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls**

By:_ animeadict_

**Chapter 1: shampoo**

_Reason 1: coz they will always smell good even if its just shampoo…_

"hey Mikan! Wake up! Your gonna be late again!"

.grunt. "just five more minutes grandpa!"

"I'm not your grandpa Mikan! It's me! Yuu"

yup! It was just another normal day here at the alice academy. Yuu trying to wake up Mikan and Mikan… well let's just say she's just being Mikan.

"Mikan! Hurry up! Your gonna be late again! You wouldn't want to get demoted to a no star again do you!" said Yuu as tried to bang the door open. In the other side Mikan was just lying in her bed mumbling five more minutes grandpa' until she fell down from the bed. Yup! It was just like any other normal day.

Yuu heard the loud thump and sighed of relief. "okay Mikan! Now that you're finally up, can you please get ready? We're gonna be late! (waterfall tears)" "yeah. Yeah I'll be right there in about five minutes I just need to condition my hair" was heard outside the door. "but Mikan we don't have time for that! Your shampoo's good enough! Just dress up, tie your hair and let's go!"

"alright already! Geez Yuu you don't have to be that worried! It's just one tardy slip!" said Mikan as she opened the door.

"well maybe for you it's not. But for us who want to be honor students, I'd have to say it's really important." Said Hotarou practically coming out of nowhere surprising Yuu. "oh Hotarou!" she said trying to hug her but was stopped by the idiot gun.

"come on. We're gonna be late" said Hotarou. "yes!" and they both followed.

In the classroom

"good morning everyone!" said Mikan as she opened the door widely smiling.

" hey Hotarou. Why didn't you wait up when we were walking? I kept calling your name but you seem to not hear it" suddenly a banner pop out saying coz I don't want to be seen with such an idiot like you'

"that's mean" .pouting. "don't worry Mikan that's just how she reacts to everything you do. You should have gone used to it by now" said Yuu trying to calm Mikan. "yeah your right! But-"

"hey little kid" a voice was heard from the back. "shut up will you it's still early and your already ruining the day with your big loud mouth" said the boy with amber eyes.

"hey Natsume" "what now?" he said as he raised his head only to see that he was just mere inches away from Mikan. "well Natsume, for your information I'm not a kid anymore" she said as she stood up not noticing that one of her pigtails had touched Natsume's face.

"hey" she turned around and saw him signaling her to come closer. She went closer and closer and then closer again until she felt that one of the end of her pigtails was caught on fir!

Her eyes widened and the only thing that she could do was… "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's on fire! HELP! My HAIR's ON FIRE!" she said running around the room screaming. Natsume just watched as a smirk came upon his lips. Proud of what he did.

"don't worry Mikan! It's alright! Here!" _SPLASH _"oh! Sorry Mikan! Sorry!" "ugh… I'm wet" she said as she fainted to the ground. "don't apologize to her Yuu! It was her fault" said Sumire as she laughed at how funny Mikan looked. "but I-"

"come on Rouka. Let's get out of here" said Natsume as he stood up making his way to the door with Rouka behind him.

but then out of nowhere, Mikan appeared in front of him. her hands rose to the sides trying to stop them. " hey! I thought I told you guys to stop skipping class already!" "yeah you did. But tell me, why would I listen to a stupid idiot like you? Hmm…?" he said smirking. "well it's coz I- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screamed as she backed away seeing a ball of fire right in front of her.

The two went out of the classroom and walked down the corridor.

At the corridor

"hey Rouka" he suddenly said out of the blue. "yes?" "by any chance did you happen to smell her hair?" surprised by the question he just said "uhmm… yeah. I think it was that shampoo she bought at central town on the day she became one star" "hmm…" "why'd you suddenly asked?" he said curious as of why he wanted to know.

"nothing" he said

_it just smelt good that's all_

Tic

A/N: hehe… so guys I hope you liked the first chappie! Sorry if it's I lil' short. I'll try to make longer ones! Okay! Just don't forget to read and review! Aryt? Until next time!


	2. smile

A/N: okay guys! Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chappie! I'll try to make this one long okay? I'll just TRY. Got it? Hehe… oh well let's get started with the disclaimer!

Tnx nga pla for these ppol:

dbzgtfan2004

shika hiiragizawa

MissKaitou

TigerlilyandHummingbird

Tnx for the reviews! I hope you like this one! Don't forget to give reviews! Hope more and more ppol read it!

Disclaimer: okay wait! Didn't I make it _clear_ that **GAKUEN ALICE ISN'T MINE! **So please guys… don't sue me aryt? Oh yeah! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to read and review!

**25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls**

By:_ animeadict _

**Chapter 2: smile**

_Reason 2: coz of the way they smile…_

Well… it's another normal day here at the alice academy. Everyone already inside. Except for one certain girl…

Footsteps were heard outside the classroom. A girl running frantically while mumbling to herself I'm late! I'm late! Oh no! I'm late!' she ran as fast as she could until she reached the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and…

"good morning everyone!" she said with a big grin on her face

"good morning to you too Mikan" he said with a pleasant smile on his face

"hehe… thanks Yuu! Oh Hotarou!" she said trying to hug her. "why didn't you wait for me today? I thought maybe we could've walk to school together" "I already told you… I don't like walking that much. Especially if you're gonna be the one I'm walking with" T.T she said not even looking at Mikan.

"oh Hotarou! You're still the same!" I'm so happy!" she said "even though you hurt me at times. sniff." "oh Mikan" Yuu said trying to calm her down.

"hay guys! The teachers coming!"

they all heard it and sat their seats.

After class

Mikan, Yuu and Hotarou were walking towards the dorms having a good time.

"hey guys! How bout we go to central town later!" she said thinking of all the things she would buy. "uhmm Mikan… don't you think you should try to save some of your money? I mean you've been spending almost all of your money on things you don't even need" Yuu said trying to convince the girl.

meanwhile with Natsume

they were walking towards the dorm when Natsume suddenly spotted the three…

"hey uh… Rouka why don't we rest here for a bit"

"why? Are you hurt? Something wrong?" he said trying to make Natsume sit under the tree. "no… it's fine I just want to sit here for a while" he said trying to act convincing. (but it obviously isn't working)

sigh. "really Natsume, if you're tired you can just say it" he said sitting down next to him.

"ugh… yeah I guess I'm a bit tired" he said not paying much attention to him. he was actually looking at one particular brunette talking with her friends. And while he was looking at them he saw something…

with Mikan

"come on Yuu please!"

"no Mikan! I mean… uhmm well you buy too much things with only having small amounts of money with you" he said trying to put some sense into her brain. (if she even has one )

"aww… but i-" "stop Mikan" they suddenly heard Hotarou speak. ""but but-" "Mikan I already told you to stop it. Your not gonna be able to save enough money for those other things you want if you keep on spending it you baka!"

"yeah.. I guess you right!" she says as she begins to laugh. "oh look! It's Rouka and Natsume! Let's say hi" "oh yeah! Sure" he said as he followed Mikan. "whatever"

Meanwhile with Natsume

"oh Natsume look. It's Mikan!" Rouka said as he waves at them. "hi guys!" laughs

_(Natsume's POV)_

_what? They're coming here? Why? Shoot! How come I'm acting like this! Smirks. Maybe I'm going crazy? She's always talking… and being annoying… and cute… and- wait! Did I say she's cute?_

"_hi Rouka! Hi Natsume!"_

_(end of POV)_

"hi Rouka! Hi Natsume" Mikan said

"hey Mikan!" Rouka said with a smile on his face. And also receiving one from her.

"uhm… what seems to be his problem?" Yuu said trying to figure him out.

"hey Natsume…" shakes him. "hey Natsume! Natsume!" she said trying to get his attention. "what's wrong with him? is he sick or something?"

"huh? Ugh… what?" he said getting back to himself.

"oh Natsume! I was a bit worried! I thought you were sick!" laughs "good thing your not! Hehe… right! " she said smiling brightly at him.

"uhmm… yeah I think I'm okay. Come on Rouka let's go back" he said standing up. "Oh okay" he said following him. "see guys later! See you Mikan!" he said trying to catch up to Natsume.

When he finally caught up to him…

"hehe… someone seem energized! Did you get all of that energy from Mikan?" he said with a big smirk.

"o shut up Rouka! Let's just go" he said as his head was hung low.

_I can't believe it! She did it to me again! First with the shampoo and now with just some stupid smile! God! I'm losing it! But still…_

Tbc

A/N: sooo… did you guys like it? Oh please tell so that if it sucks I can delete it okay? I'm not really that good at writing. It's like… in my mind it's so good but when I already write it… man! It sucks… sigh. Oh! Just don't forget to leave/ give me comments and reviews:D bye


	3. let's eat

A/N: hi again guys! I just wanted to say please give me reviews! Please! I just really want to know how my story is to you guys! Oh well… on with the disclaimer:D

Tnx 4 the reviews:

xiannu007

kyotohru

KristiexxNguyen

Nezrin

HanaHoshiSora.Miki.Michiyo

shika hiiragizawa

I really love u guys a lot! And if all of you are wodering… yeah… I'm a Filipino! Haha…! Pinoy ako:D

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!** Okay? Just… please. Don't sue me!

**25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls**

By:_ animeadict _

**Chapter 3: let's eat**

_Reason 3: how cute they are when they eat_

Okay… you know how it works. It was a normal day. Mikan being late a few… oh wait! Haha…! What am I saying! It's not even a school day. It's a weekend!

"hey Mikan! Wanna join us with a picnic?" said Yuu as he waved to her.

"oh sure! Hehe… wait! Is it free?" she said as she laughed. (sweatdrop)

"I guess it is… I made the food! Hehe… hope you like it!" he said with a cheery smile on his face. "of course! If you're the one who coked it I'm sure it'll be good!" she said "it would be so good to taste real food since I've just recently become a one star!"

"yeah… I sure do hope you guys'll like it!" laughs

"yeah! Free food. Free food! I'm gonna eat free food!"she said. "so… what time will it be?"

"hmm… I'm thinking maybe around 4 I guess… so can you make it?"

"of course!" she said excitedly "so… see you later then!"

in the hallway

she was happily walking down the halls chanting only on phrase…

"I'm gonna eat! I'm gonna eat! I'm gonna eat free- oof" "hey watch where you're going! Stupid!" he said

"huh? Who said that?" she said as she looked up and saw amber eyes looking at her "aaahhh! I- it's… it's Natsume!"

but then as she said that she didn't know that her balance. She braced herself for the fall, but surprisingly… it never came. She didn't feel the cold cement floor. It was something different. Actually it was the opposite. She felt warm…

and as she looked up she saw amber eyes staring intently at her. It wasn't filled with anger. It was actually void of all emotions. But if look at it closely you would see something there. Something you've never seen before but also something you wouldn't know.

She felt his warm chest and heard the beating of his heart. It seemed like time had stopped and her whole body began to feel limp and weak from his touch. And as this happened she began to realize what was happening. She pulled back from him, said sorry and went away leaving poor Natsume alone.

at the fields

"hey Yuu! Sorry for being late I kinda overslept. Hehe… so… what are we going to eat?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"hey kid why don't do us all a favor and shut up"

"huh? Wait… I know that voice… N-Natsume!" she said as she looked behind Yuu.

"what?" he said

"what are you doing here!" she said as a flash back of what happened earlier came to her head. "I'm gonna eat duh!" he said as he hid his smile from her knowing that it was making her annoyed.

Oh well… let's eat! I'm starving!" she said as she reached for the basket.

_After they ate…_

"Hey! Who wants dessert?" Yuu said as he tried to reach into the basket.

"me! .laughs. what's for dessert?" she said as she tried to sneak a peak.

"this!" he said as he raised a watermelon from the basket anyone wants one except for Mikan" he said as he searched for someone.

"well… there's no way I'm gonna pass out free food" said Hotarou "sure I guess…" Rouka said as he watched the birds fly. "no thanks… I wouldn't want to turn fat like someone over there" Natsume said as he eyed Mikan. Which was only returned by a glare.

They all ate there dessert and as Natsume read his comic book he could resist the urge to peek at Mikan… and as he looked at her… he saw how cute she was and how beautiful she had become. He couldn't stop the blush from coming to his cheeks. The watermelon didn't help either coz some of the seeds were scattered around her face. But one seed caught his attention…

The seed that was near her mouth… how he envied to be that seed…

_That seed's lucky… to be close to her mouth… sigh. Why did she affect him so…_

Tbc

A/N: so…? Did you guys like it? Hehe… hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to read and review:D


	4. shoulder

A/N: hi again guys! I just wanted to say please give me reviews! Please! I just really want to know how my story is to you guys! Oh well… haha…! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I promise I'll TRY to make the chapters longer okay? But remember I'll just try…

Tnx 4 the reviews:

Keiko Oda

Leilanie Bliss

sparkling-saphyre

khostar

danavalkyrie

SasuNaru-Love

Amylovestakuya

kyotohru

You guys rock:D Now… on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!** Okay? Just… please. Don't sue me!

**25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls**

By:_ animeadict _

**Chapter 4: shoulder**

_Reason 4: The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder_

After they had eaten everybody wanted to sleep under the tree… But one girl was still full of energy and ready to go. Mikan.

"hey guys come on! Get. UP!" she said as she rattled Yuu to wake up…

"ugh… but Mikan I'm so full and I'm still a bit sleepy… you can o on yourself. Right Mikan?" he said with a smile.

"sigh. Yeah I guess… well, have a nice sleep!" she said with a smiled and walked away.

with Mikan

sigh. I guess I'll just have to walk all by myself! Hehe… I guess it's a bit fun! I mean I haven't explored the whole school yet! Hmm… but first…

"WHERE THE HECK AM I!"

back with Natsume and co.

_(Natsume's POV)_

_hmm…how come Mikan's taken so long? Yuu's already Finishing up the cleaning. Hotarou's already gone and Ruka's playing with his animal friends. How come she's not back yet! What if something happened to her? Wait! Why am I even caring? Sigh. But still… it's hard not to think about her…_

_(End of POV)_

"hey guys! I'm gonna go for a walk" he said as he closed the book and handed it to Ruka.

"oh really? Well while your walking can check on Mikan? She's been gone for quite a while…" Yuu said a bit worried. "if I know Mikan she's found somewhere or something to mess up again" Hotarou said coming out of nowhere.

"H-hotarou! When did you come back!" yuu said as he looked around trying to find Hotarou again but unfortunately didn't. "huh? Where'd she go? Sigh. Oh well… so can you do it?"

"yeah… sure. Whatever" he said walking down the hill.

He looked all around the campus. In the classroom. At the library. Inside the dorms. At central town. Everywhere! Except for one place…

_The northern forest…_

Meanwhile with Mikan

"geez! Now how could I've end up here at the northern forest! I didn't even pass the teddy bear" she said to herself as she sat down under a tree. Her head hung low as hugged her knees closer to her body.

_Please… someone please find me! I can't die here… I'm too young to die! How can I get out of here? I don't know where the heck I am! I can't take this anymore! Please! Anyone? Natsume… please… find me. _

"Natsume…" she said as she started to cry.

with Natsume

_what the…? It feels like someone just said my name… was it Mikan! Shit! What if she's hurt! Geez! That girl really is troublesome! It's like you can never leave her alone! She acts like a child! But still… I can't help but worry about her… _

"geez! I have to find her now!" he said running towards the northern forest.

at the northern forest

"hmm… I guess no one gonna find me or even look for me…" she said as she sat there waiting for some one to come.

"Mikan where are you…?" he said to himself. He was really worried about her. "Mikan! Mikan! Hey! Where are you! Mikan!" he said repeatedly as it started to rain he ran deeper into the woods…

with Mikan

"Mikan! Mikan! Hey! Where are you! Mikan!"

she heard a voice calling her. She raised her head up trying to see who it was but her vision began to blur…

"huh? Who's there?" she said as her head searched for the owner of the voice….

"Mikan!"

she heard the voice again and suddenly realized!

_(Mikan's POV)_

_Wait! I know that voice! N- Natsume…?_

_(End of POV)_

"Natsume!" she screamed. Praying that she was not just imagining it…

"Mikan!" he said as he ran up to her. Both of them drenched in the rain.

"you idiot! How'd you end up here! Don't you know how worried we were! You're such an idiot! You could've really gotten yourself lost!" he said as he hung his head low. Mikan the suddenly started to cry, and as Natsume was about to face her he suddenly felt her weight on him. she hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go…

"I'm sorry… I'm really really sorry!" she said as she hugged him tighter. "I didn't mean to get lost… it's just that… well I… that I-" she was cut of by his sudden action.

They stood there. In the middle of the rain… their bodies all drenched in water. Natsume hugging her tighter as her eyes grew wide.

"shh…don't worry… your safe. I won't let anything happen to you…" he said as he hugged her tighter. Not wanting to let her go.

"come on… let's get out of the rain" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

after a few minutes

it was getting dark and started to rain even heavier. And they were already shivering from the rain and the cold winds…

"we really need to get out of this rain! But how?" he said as he looked around for a place to hide form the rain.

"how about there!" she said as she pointed to a cave…

they then hurriedly went inside.

It was so dark inside that no one could see anything. But Natsume doesn't need to use his eyes see that Mikan was shivering. Her head hung low as she hugged her knees closer to her body so that she could feel a little bit warmer…

But suddenly she saw a light. She lookup and saw fire. Her eyes grew wider as she felt the it's warmth filled her body

_(Mikan's POV)_

_oh yeah! I totally forgot! NAtsume has the fire alice! Sigh. Well at least he used it. Hehe… it's actually making me feel warm. It's like he's transferring heat into my body… well… speaking of bodies… NAtsume sure has a nice one! Haha…! I can't believe he has a six pack! Hehe… wait! When did he-_

"_hey!"_

_(end of POV)_

"hey!" he said as he waved his hand over in front of her face "hey! MIKAN! You still there?"

"huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine…" she said "uhmm… Natsume?" "what" he said as he looked at her "well… I was just wondering… uhm… where'd your shirt go?" she said as she searched him up and down…

"what? Enjoying the view?" he said as his lips curved and formed into a smirk.

"what? NO…! hentai…" she said as she looked at the ground so that he couldn't see her blush. (wow… it really seems like Mikan really likes looking at the ground these days… ne?)

he shrugged it and said "well if you must know it's freezing and those soaked clothes weren't helping either" he said as he made the fire larger. "oh…"

"hey Natsume…"

"what?" he said as he turned around to look at Mikan. Only to receive a hug from her. Now it was Natsume's turn to blush "thanks"

_you're welcome…_

_after a few minutes_

"hey Natsume…" she said

"what now?" he said a little bit annoyed

"I'm tired… can I please sleep beside you?"

"no thanks… you can sleep over there… but why beside me?"

"coz it's freezing and I'm tired" she said looking innocent.

"hmm… let me think about it…" he said as he saw her face lighten up. "still no thanks" he said crushing her spirit

"but… but you're my partner!" she said as she sat down beside him…

"still no thanks… I wouldn't-" _huh?_

He was suddenly surprised at her action…

She just fell right asleep. Her head on his shoulder as his arm snake to her waist making them a bit closer so she wouldn't feel so cold.

_Well… I guess just for tonight…_

_And then he fell asleep_

Tbc

A/N: well that's it! The 4th chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! Sori if it was late… it's just that sometimes the window just doesn't seem to open… oh well! Still… I hope you guys liked it! And keep reviewing okay! And if you have any scene ideas for them let me know and I'll put it in the fic… hehe… oh well dats all! Bye!

Hope you tune in to the next chapters of **25 reasons why guys like girls!**


	5. sleep

A/N: hi again guys! Sorry for the late chappie… I just wanted to say I'll try to make it up to you guys and please give me reviews! Please! I just really want to know how my story is to you guys! Oh well… haha…! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I promise I'll TRY to make the chapters longer okay? But remember I'll just try…

Tnx 4 the reviews:

**Lost-mistress** _xiempre! I'll do it for you guys:D just don't forget to R&R oki?_

**SasuNaru-Love** aww… _really? Tnx! I'll try to update soon:D_

**locked-away rainbow** _tbc means To Be Continued:D_

**lil-creator** _yup! It's not just chance! I'm a true Filipino!_

**Kaori-Urunasawa08** _thanks! Hehe… ako nga rin eh… kinikilig habang nagsusulat! Haha…!_

**kyotohru** _hehe… sure! Why not? Just read it and you'll see that part! Winks. Haha…!_

**moonlight-reveries** _yup! I'm a certified Filipino! Grabe nga eh…! Ang dming pinoy sa hehe__… oki I'll try to update soon! Just keep on reviewing:D_

**nicc12 **really? Hehe… I think anybody would like abs! hahahaha..!

**chilly07**_yah… sori if he's a lil bit OOC…and I ges… I min it is 25 reason… Sana ndi ako tamarin! Hehe…_

**zcatrix-bloodlord **_really? Hehe.. thanks:D_

**amylovestakuya** _hehe… thanks! I will:D_

**nArUe008 ** _really? Ako rin! I like that part! Hehe…_

**hopelessromantic75 ** _hehe… ges u really are a hopeless romantic! Jowk! But I luv ur review! Thanks :D_

You guys rock:D Now… on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: can you guyz stop suing me! I think I only have 25cents left… so please! Don't sue me! I already told you guys… **I DON"T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**25 Reasons Why Guys Like Girls**

By:_ animeadict _

**Chapter 5: sleep**

_Reason 5: how cute they look when they sleep_

_I can hear water…' _and then his eyes started to open.

_man! My head hurts. Where am I? shoot! Is it still raining? How long have I been here?' _then he tried to stand up. But then…

something rather someone was preventing him from doing so… a certain auburn haired girl. Her arms wrapped around his torso. Sleeping on his shoulder. _must have been from the cold' _he thought.

And it seemed that every time he tried to move her hands would always subconsciously wrap themselves on his torso even tighter.

"hmm… Natsume…" she said as she subconsciously tightened her hold on him even more

"when did Mikan suddenly became strong?" he said to himself. Sigh "I guess there's nothing to do than jus sleep. It's still raining outside and there's no way I can stand up thanks to this girl! but Yeah… sleep. Sleep will be good for me" he said as he placed his head back unto hers…

but not before taking a quick look at her face…

_god. You look so beautiful when you sleep. I hope I never wake up from this dream'_

Meanwhile with the gang

"hey do you think that Natsume's already found her!" Yuu said as he walked back and forth.

"it's been already one day and it's still raining outside" Hotarou said looking out the window.

"I'm sure Natsume would have found her already!" Ruka said joining her in looking out the window while poor Yuu was still walking back and forth.

"hey…" she said

"huh? What?" Ruka said facing her

"you don't like where the situation is going do you?" she said as a smirk suddenly appeared on her face.

"W-What do you mean?" he said surprised by what she said

"I mean you don't like the situation they're already in" she said as her smirk grew wider "they're alone somewhere maybe doing something we don't even know"

"WHAT? No! I mean… I'm sure they wouldn't do something like that! Hehe… right?"

"remember the haunted house incident?"

O.O "b-but mi-mikan wouldn't do… do something like that would she?"

"…………"

and then he fell down and fainted (anime style)

"oh no! Ruka!" Yuu said as he panicked even more

back to Mikan and Natsume

"hmm… where am I?" she said as she looked around to see that she was surrounded by rocks. _oh yeah… now I remember_'

and as she began to stand up she felt a familiar warmth around her body. She looked to her side only to be face to face with Natsume's sleeping face. His arm securely around her waist. She didn't know what to do or even how to react! Would she blush? Faint? Scream or maybe…?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"agh…!" he said as he placed his hand on his ear "geez…! Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"NO! I mean what happened?"

"well for one thing you tried to make me deaf and--" he said trying to regain his sense of hearing

"not that! I mean… why aren't you wearing a shirt? what did we do…?" she said as her eyes widened at the possibilities "gasp. You. You… you were taking advantage of me!" pointing an accusing finger at him

"phht! Now why would you think that I or even anyone would _even _try to take advantage of you?" he said with a smug look on his face "I mean if anyone's gonna be worried about being taken advantage of it should be me. I mean look at you" he said while eyeing her up and down annoying her even more "I mean who in their right mind would even think about taking advantage of…! Huh?"

"Why you…! NATSUME!" she said lunging herself towards him.

His eyes widened at the way they were positioned. He was right their laying on the ground his face merely inches away from hers. She was just there straddled on top of him.

"take it back! Take it back!" she said trying to hit his chest thinking that it would hurt him. but then as she did that the only thing that she received from him, was a soft chuckle from his lips as he closed his eyes.

"huh?" as she looked down at his face… her eyes widened as she saw his face. She didn't know what to do… she didn't even realize that she was already blushing! "hehe… so stupid why'd you stop--" he said as he opened his eyes but was stopped as he also looked at her face. "hitting. me…"

"well… I uhmm… sorry" she said blushing even harder. "uhm… we should go back to the school now… I don't think it's raining that much anymore" she said standing up and dusting herself. "ugh… sure" he said following her.

'_I guess good things don't last that long huh?_' he thought as he wore his shirt.

a few minutes later

"hey Natsume…"

"What?" he said as he looked behind only to see an exhausted Mikan.

"can't we rest just a bit! I'm tired!" she said with a pleading look on her face.

"no"

"but NAtsumE!" she said as she sat there

"stand up"

"no" she said as she stuck out her tongue "why should I?"

"geez woman! Just stand up" he said as he was beginning to get irritated

she was surprised by his voice so she just followed what he said and stood up "I still don't see why you had to—AAAAAHHHHHH NATSUME!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "what are you doing! Put me down!" she said.

She was on his back. Her arms around his neck. and his arms supporting her. "I thought you said you were tired" he as he pushed her upper so that he could walk more properly and so that se could be comfortable.

"I couldn't just leave you there can I? even if I wanted to" he said blushing. Good thing she was on his back so that she couldn't see it. "I mean… if I leave you there… then what's the point of me going here"

"Natsume…" she said shocked by what he said.

_(Mikan's POV)_

'_I couldn't just leave you there can I? even if I wanted to' wow… I mean… if I leave you there… then what's the point of me going here' I didn't… I mean I can't believe it! Natsume was actually looking for me! Wait! Not just that but actually… worried about me! Hmm… just when I think that I already got him right he surprises me. One minute he's this nice guy then the next he's back to his usual cold hearted self… I just don't get him_

_(End of POV)_

"hey…"

"what?" she said as she suddenly got out from her trance

"don't get any ideas…" he said as he lowered his head "it's not like I was worried about you… it's just that Yuu, Ruka and the guys would freak if I didn't bring you back"

_well… so much for that thought' _she thought

"oh… okay" she said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Then there was nothing but silence.

_hmm… was she disappointed by what I said?' _he thought

"hey Natsume…"

"what?"

"thanks…" she said smiling as she snuggled closer her head on his shoulder.

after a few minutes

"wow… I can't believe she would be this tired" he said to himself as he felt her breath on his neck "mmm… Natsume…" he heard her say as she tightened her hold on him and move her head closer to his.

_she really is a kid… hmm… wonder what she's dreaming about'_

back with Ruka and the gang"

"hey… hey guys! Look I think it's Natsume!" Ruka said as he ran to the door

"what about mikan? Is she with her? Is she safe!" said Yuu following him.

"yeah… she's with him" she said as she just casually walked out of the room.

The three went outside and saw both alright…

"hey Natsume!" Ruka said waving his hand so that they could see

"oh thank goodness you're both alright!" Yuu said running up to them.

"yeah. Yeah… can you please get her off me… she's really heavy" he said handing Mikan to one of Ruka's animal friends. They placed her in her room and they bid each other farewell. Natsume was the last to go outside of her room but not before taking a quick peek at her sleeping face.

_she looks like an angel even when she sleeps'_

Tbc

A/N: okei guys! Sorry for the late chapter! Promise I'll try to make it up to you guys… pro hope you liked this one… please feel free to say anything uhm… and same as always thanks for reviewing hope you guys keep on R&R and if you have any suggestions or ideas you want to tell me… or scenes you want me to put in this fic just tell me nlng okei! I'm open to all your ideas:D


End file.
